Arc welders are typically powered by plugging the arc welding machine into an electrical outlet or having the arc welder equipped with a gas powered electric generator. Arc welders that are designed to receive power from an electric outlet are limited to use in a location that has an electric outlet which is rated to supply the needed current for operation of the arc welder. Operators of such arc welders need extension cords to increase the mobility of such arc welders. When the arc welder is used in a remote location or in a location that is not readily accessible to a power outlet or a power outlet having a needed current rating, the arc welder must be equipped with its own power source, such as a gas electric generator, to supply the required power to the arc welder. The engine powered generator is typically designed to be powered by an engine that consumes a standard petroleum fuel source such as gasoline or diesel fuel.
In many arc welding procedures, a shielding gas is required. Typically, the shielding gas is supplied from gas cylinder. On some of the larger engine welding units, the gas container is secured to the housing of the engine welder. For smaller welding units, the gas container has to be separately transported with the welding unit. These gas cylinders are typically made of metal, and when filled with shielding gas, can weigh over 100 pounds. As a result, the weight of the gas cylinder increases the difficulty in moving an engine welder that has the gas container connected thereto. For the smaller welding units, the transport of the heavy gas container poses its own difficulties when being transported to the welding site.
The requirement that a particular welding operation require shielding gas can also pose problems when the gas in the container is exhausted. In such circumstances, the empty container has to be replaced with a new gas filled cylinder. The replacement of the gas container is both difficult and time consuming. If no other gas cylinders are available, the welding operation must be delayed until a gas filled cylinder is acquired.
In view of the problems associated with gas shielded arc welding units, there is a need for an alternative or backup source of shielding gas for gas shielded arc welding systems that is environmentally friendly, can be safely used in a wide variety of locations, and is simple to use.